1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tags and identification means and more particularly, to an identification tag for identifying an article or the contents of a container having a carrying handle such as a gasoline or solvent container or other container for storing liquids, as well as powdered or pelletized materials. The identification tag of this invention is characterized by a base tag member having an elongated leg which is designed for attachment to the article or to loop through the container handle and attach the identification tag to the handle. The base tag member further includes spaced indicia areas on at least one, and preferably both faces thereof and staggered snap openings provided therein for receiving corresponding snaps extending from cooperating top and bottom caps, each of the caps provided with windows in order to view selected ones of the indicia areas and identify the article or the contents of the container when the top and bottom caps are snapped to opposite faces of the base tag member. In a preferred embodiment the snap openings are staggered in a circular orientation and are alternately beveled and provided with a circular lip in order to facilitate a more secure engagement of the respective snaps with the snap openings in the base tag member for joining the top and bottom cap members to the base tag member. Alternatively, a single cap member can be snapped to the base tag member for identification of the article or container contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with the identification of goods, and liquids which are stored in plastic or metal containers in particular, is that of finding an appropriate place to attach a tag or label to delineate the goods. This is particularly difficult under circumstances where the item to be identified is a container which contains a solvent such as gasoline, alcohol or other chemical and the contained liquid periodically spills or drips on the top and down the side of the container when poured from the container. Efforts to identify such containers include placing tape on the top or side of the container and writing the contents of the container directly on the container side or top with an indelible pencil or pen. However, depending upon the character of the container contents, the writing is frequently rendered illegible by contact with the contained liquid due to spillage, and mistake as to the contents of the container is the frequent result.
The identification of dry goods and articles such as baggage has been achieved in various ways in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 661,691, dated Nov. 13, 1900, to A. M. Goodwin, discloses a "Baggage Check Carrier" for identifying baggage. The Goodwin "Baggage Check Carrier" is characterized by a rectangular-shaped tag provided with side flanges for receiving an identifying label or decal and a strap member for attaching the tag to the handle of baggage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,747, dated Oct. 20, 1953, to M. L. Duskin, discloses a "Luggage Tag Strap". The "Luggage Tag Strap" is characterized by an eliptically-shaped tag member having a transparent window built therein and adapted to receive an identifying card, upon which is imprinted the owner's name and address. A strap is attached to the tag member and is fitted with a snap used to connect the strap to the handle of the luggage.
It is an object of this invention to provide an identification tag for dry goods, articles and containers of all description, which identification tag includes a base tag member having an extending leg for attachment to the container, dry goods or article and provided with spaced indicia areas on at least one face thereof. Snap openings are also provided in spaced relationship in the base tag member for receiving the snaps of at least one cap member having a window which registers with a selected one of the indicia areas on the base tag member, the snaps serving to removably secure the cap member to the base tag member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved identification tag for containers having handles, which tag is characterized by a base tag member having an elongated leg for attachment to the handle of the container and provided with spaced indicia areas on at least one face thereof and snap openings for receiving a top and bottom cap member, each having windows in alignment with the indicia areas for identifying the contents of the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an identification tag for attachment to baggage and other goods and articles as well as solvent and other chemical containers having handles, which identification tag is characterized by a round base member having an elongated leg for attachment to the baggage, goods, articles or container handle and further provided with spaced indicia areas on at least one face and snap openings for receiving the snaps of at least one, and most preferably, a pair of top and bottom cap members having windows provided therein, with the cap members snapped to the base tag member such that at least one corresponding indicia area which identifies the baggage, goods, articles or contents of the container is viewed through the window or windows.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved identification tag for material containers having handles, which identification tag includes a round base member having a leg projecting from one edge thereof and adapted to slip through the handle of the container and reattach to the base member, the base member further including spaced indicia areas on both faces thereof, at least one of which indicia areas is labeled or marked to identify the contents of the container. Alternating snap openings are also provided in the base member for receiving snaps projecting from companion top and bottom cap members having windows which register with the marked indicia area or areas to indicate the contents of the container.